Gracias, WebCam
by Jessie Nakoa
Summary: Alice y Bella hablan por WebCam con el amor platónido de esta ultima, Edward Cullen, pero él se queda dormido/ -¡Confiesate!-me gritó Alice/ -Antes le enseño una teta...-dije/- No te mira ¡Hazlo!. No se porqué, pero esto no iba a acabar bien.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: los personajes no son mios, solo lo es la historia.

Summary: Alice y Bella hablan por WebCam con el amor platónido de esta ultima, Edward Cullen, pero él se queda dormido/ -¡Confiesate!-me gritó Alice/ -Antes le enseño una teta...-dije/- No te mira ¡Hazlo!. No se porqué, pero esto no iba a acabar bien.

* * *

><p>-Alice, son las dos de la mañana, no quiero hacerme la depilacion brasileña- mi pequeña amiga de pelo negro empezó ha botar en la cama.<p>

-Pues dime tú que hacemos, ¡Esto es una noche de pijamas! ¡No una noche de aburrimiento! Deberias estar haciendo locuras, tus padres no estan y tu mejor amiga te pone en bandeja cientos de planes que no podrias hacer con ellos aqui...¡No es justo Bella!

Me miré las uñas, pintadas de un suave color verda botella que me recordaba a... _¡Stop Isabella!_ _Recuerda que te prometiste no pensar mas en ''El innombrable''. _Muchas gracias conciencia, pero no hace falta que me recuerdes que no debo pensar en ''El innombrable''. _¿Seguró? No se yo, hace un minuto te estabas poniendo a mil solo son mirarte las uñas._ Mentira. _Verdad. _¡Que no!. _¡Te lo digo yo!._ ¡¿Pero que hago discutiendo con mi conciencia? ¡A callar!

-¡BELLA! ¿Otra vez discutiendo con Conciencia?- la voz de Alice me sacó de mis pensamientos, entrecerré los ojos.

-No.

Su mirada me dijo que sabia que metía, pero lo dejó pasar.

-¡Ya se que vamos a hacer!- sus palmaditas resonaron en mi cabeza a gran volumen.

-¡Vale, pero deja de hacer eso!

Corrió como una posesa por toda mi habitacion, tropezando o sorteando cada pintauñas, rizador o maquillaje que se esparcia por el suelo. Finalmente encontró lo que buscaba. Mi portatil.

-Ven aqui, vamos a conectarnos al MSN.

La hice caso, no tenia otra cosa que hacer si no queria discutir con la maldita de Conciencia. _¡Oye! Te he oído_...¡Mejor! ¡Tomate unas vacaciones!.

Raidamente los dedos de Alice teclearon mi email y mi contraseña, la miré mal, pero ella me ignoró... Tenia cara de estar tramando algo.

-¡Lo sabia!-gritó de improvisto.

-¿El que?

Alzó el portatil y lo puso ante las dos, habia abierto una conversacion... Con ''El innombrable'' alias Edward Cullen. Mi amor platónico.

-¡No! ¡Alice ni se te ocurra!- demasiado tarde, la pequeña enana habia saltado de la cama con el portatil en mano, se me calló el alma a los pies cuando escuche el sonido que advertia de que me habian contestado.

-Edward te dice ''Hola guapa a ti tambien ¿Que haces conectada a estas horas?'' Oh que pervertido, se le nota en la pregunta que quiere informacion sucia... ¿Que le digo? ¡Ya sé! Que acabas de salir de la ducha y que solo querias a alguien con quien hablar mientras te vestias con un diminuto babydoll ¡Se va a poner a 120! ¿Cual era su color preferido? Me lo dijiste una vez...

Agarré a Alice del tobillo la tercera ve que me caí por perseguirla mientras ella cavilaba sobre que historia porno contarle a mi amor platónico haciendo que callera, agarré facilmente el portatil y me senté encima de ella.

-¡Ja! ¡Chupate esa duendecillo!

_-¿Bella?_

No por favor, yo no he echo nada malo, incluso cedo a los abuelitos mi asiento en el tren, soy una buena ciudadana y nunca nadie se a quejado de mis notas ¡¿Porque me tiene que pasar esto?

Cuando volteé hacia el portatil que descansaba a un lado de nuestros cuerpos una pequeña imagen de un confundido Edward adormaba la pantalla, junto a otra mas pequeña, la de Alice y yo en una pose comprometedora.

¡ALICE HABIA ENCEDIDO LA MALDITA CAM!

_-¿Alice, eres tu?_

-¡Hola cuñadito! ¿Que tal estas? Siento haberte chafado la fiesta, sé que querias a Bella para ti solo- mi cara no podía estar mas roja, rodé fuera del campo de la Cam y desde ahí le hice señas de muerte a Alice- ¿Esta mi Jazzy por ahí?

_-No, esta durmiendo... ¿y Bella?_

-Ha ido a por su pijama, se lo a comprado esta mañana, es un pequeño babydoll azul electrico ¿Ese era tu color favorito no?

¡Maldita duende! Miré el maldito ''camison'' que ella me habia obligado a vestir... era exactamente como se lo estaba describiendo al hermano de su novio alias ''El innombrable'' alias Edward Cullen.

_No te quejes tanto ¿Acabas de oir el jadeo que ha soltado Edward?._ Conciencia ahora necesito mi mente para mi so...¡¿Que? ¡¿Un jadeo?.

-_Un... babydoll..._

_-_Exacto, no la cubre casi nada, es como si fuera desnu...

-¡He vuelto! Alice ya he preparado lo que querias, esta en la cocina, vamos a comer- la corté antes de que me pusiera mas en ridiculo.

-¿Comer? ¿Ahora?- preguntó poniendose en pie con el portatil en una mano.

-Si.. A-HO-RA.

-Esta bien.

Antes de que pudiera impedirlo le dio la vuelta al ordenador, señalandome con la pantalla. La cara de Edward fue impagable cuando mi figura vestida con esas pequeñas telas fue capturada con la Cam.

_-Be-Bella..._

Salí corriendo de la habitacion y bajé rapidamente hasta la cocina, allí me eché un poco de agua en el rostro. ¡Pero que vergüenza! Esto no me podia estar pasando... ¡Alice me las iba a pagar!

-¡No te imaginas con que cara se a quedado despues de tu huída! Seguramente se esté dando una ducha fria ahora mismo- Alice bajo de dos en dos los escalones y se sentó en la mesa- ¿Que es lo que me habias preparado?

-¡Te odio Alice Brandon!- grité a todo pulmon.

-Sabes que me quieres.

Cerré los ojos y conté hasta 10, los volví a abrir y ya no venia todo demasiado rojo. No escuchaba ni a Conciencia.

-Bueno, ya que no tienes nada de comer será mejor que subamos, Edward se había escusado pero no sé cuando volverá y no quiero que se desconecte si no nos ve- dijo y cogio mi mano para arrastrarme hacia las escaleras.

Una sonrisa maligna cruzó mi rostro. Me agarré con los brazos a un pilar que descansaba a un lado de la escalera.

-Pues a mi no me verá.

Alice se quedo pensativa un rato y se encogio de hombros ,subiendo despacio hacia la habitacion.

_A sido demasiado facil. _Por una vez, estaba de acuerdo con Conciencia.

Cuando escuché los pasos de Alice bajar supe que venía con el portatil, la luz de la pantalla se reflejaba en la pared delineando la figura de la pequeña duende.

-¡Mierda!

Corrí como una descosida por el salón, pero cual suerte era la mia que me tropece con la alfombra y caí de frente.

-¡Auch!

-Tranquila Bella, Edward esta dormido- la pequeña duende estaba sentada en el sofa... justo delande de donde me tropece yo... no me preguntaría como lo hizo.

A tientas me levante y despacio me acerqué a ella, podría ser una trampa para que Edward me volviera a ver en tales condiciones finjiendo que estaba dormido. _No seas paranoica. _¡Chitón!

Efectivamente, al sentarme al lado de Alice vi como la figura de Edward descansaba inconsciente con el ordenador a un lado. Su rostro durmiente me fascino, parecia feliz y en paz.

-Deja de suspirar como una emanorada.

-Es que lo estoy- rapidamente me arrepentí de lo que había dicho y contuve la respiracion.

-¡Respira Bella! Esta dormido, no se entera de nada- Alice me tranquilizó y ví como dirijía el raton hacia la tecla de zumbido- Vamos a despertarle.

-¡No!

Mi grito nos alteró a las dos, Edward se removio en el sitio y suspiró para volver a su estado de inconsciencia.

-Ya veo... pues entonces...

-Entonces nada Alice, cierra la conversacion y vamonos- intente ponerme de pie pero la enana me cogió la la muñeca y bruscamente volvió a sentarme.

-Ya lo tengo, puedes ir practicando para el dia en el que le confieses tus sentimientos ¿no? Él esta ahí, te oyé, ¡Es prefecto! Venga Bella ¡Confiesate!- me gritó Alice, no pude evitar mirar de reojo a la pantalla.

-Antes le enseño una teta...-dije.

-No te mira ¡Hazlo!

Miré a Alice como si estuviera loca, ella señalaba la pequeña lucecita azul que indicaba que la Cam estaba encendida. Edward seguía dormido...¿Era mi imaginación o tenia el ceño fruncido?

No se de donde saqué la valentía, pero ¡Que mas daba! Edward no me veía y no tendría otra oportunidad como esta, asique en una ataque de rebeldia y bajo los silvidos de Alice me subí el ''camison'' y le enseñé a la camara mis dotes femeninas, para cubrirme dos segundos después.

-¡Ahora declarate!-gritó Alice, claramente intentando aprovechar al maximo esta Bella rebelde y sin vergüenza que salia muy de vez en cuando.

-Edward Cullen, quería decirte esto desde hace mucho tiempo, asique ahí va: ¡Te amo! Te amo con la fuerza de los mares, quiero casarme contigo y tener quince hijos, quiero tener una enorme casa donde criarlos a todos y donde todas las noches me hagas tuya de mil maneras diferentes. Quiero estar todo la vida a tu lado, se que eres mi hombre ideal, mi media naranja, el Yin de mi Yan, mi alma gemela, mi otra mitad y mil cursilerias mas. ¡Te amo Edward Cullen y nada podría cambiar eso!

-¡OLE mi Bella!- Alice se avalanzó sobre mi tirando de paso el portatil al suelo, al cual se le calló la batería y se apagó.

-Bueno... fue bonito mientras duró- susurré.

Ambas reímos y con el subidon de adrenalina a flor de piel subimos hacia mi habitación. Dejé el portatil en carga y me tiré riendome como loca al lado de Alice, en la cama.

-¡A sido alucinante! ¡ME ENCANTA CUANDO LA BELLA PERVERTIDA SALE A PASEAR!

-¡Calla! Esa Bella se a quedado abajo en el sillon, ahora estoy deseando que la tierra me trague.

*Mensaje, mensaje, tienes un mensajiiito* la voz chillona que Alice me habia puesto como tono para mensaje sono en la distancia. Entre las dos revolvimos la habitacion hasta que lo encontre enterrado en un monton de algodón con quita esmalte.

-¿De quien es?- preguntó Alice curiosa, sentandonos en la cama.

Abrí el mensaje y escuché como Alice a mi lado ahogaba un grito.

_¡Y pensar que solo tenía que hacerme el dormido_

_para saber que me querías!_

_Lo siento si te ha molestado... pero no podia interrumpirte_

_mientras me estabas haciendo el hombre mas feliz del mundo._

_Hablamos mas detenidamente mañana si aceptas salir conmigo _

_en una cita. Ahora solo me queda decirte una cosa, amor..._

_Te amo, y nada podrá cambiar eso._

_Edward._

-Bella, respira- la voz de Alice me sacó de la burbuja en la que estaba metida y llené mis pulmones de aire. Releí el mensaje otras cinco veces antes de dejarme caer en la cama.

-Bella...¿estas bi..?

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAA! ¡ME AMA! ¡ME AMA! ¡ME AMA! ¡QUIERE TENER QUINCE HIJOS CONMIGO! ¡AAAAAA!

_Que madura._ Ni siquiera hice caso a Conciencia, me pude a saltar como una loca, contagiandole mi alegría a Alice la cual me siguio el ritmo por toda la habitación.

*Mensaje, mensaje, tienes un mensajiiito*

Paramos en seco y miramos el movil que descansaba en la cama, la pantalla estaba encendida y se leía ''1 Mensaje Nuevo'' en ella. Lo cogí temerosa, por mi mente pasaban tales cosas como un nuevo mensaje de Edward que dijera '' ¿Te lo as creido todo? ¡Pardilla! No te amo y nada podrá cambiar eso''.

-Se lo que estas pensando Isabella y ¡No! Trae para acá-Alice arrancó el mavil de mis manos mientras yo tenía la mirada en el suelo.

La pequeña duende se empezó a reir.

-¡Tienes que leer esto!

Me tendió el movil y leí lo que habia allí escrito.

_Soy yo , otra vez... pero no podia guardar lo que te voy a decir._

_Debo advertirte que, como sabes, escuché todo lo que dijeron, pero no vi nada..._

_y con NADA me refiero a esa parte en la que dijiste que me enseñarias ciertas partes de tu anatomia_

_antes de decir que me querías, la verdad es que no me lo creí, pero el grito de Alice me dijo lo contrario._

_Ahora te dejo, porque tengo que darle las gracias a Jasper por haber instalado un programa espía en mi ordenador..._

_Te amo._

_Edward_

* * *

><p>Hola gente guapa! les dejo otro One- shot, espero qe les guste!por si alguien no lo sabe, un programa espia se queda con todas las conversaciones de messengger, incluidas las webcam :)<p>

Beeesiiitoos

Fille Vampire Cullen


	2. Plan, Borrar Historial

Como me pedisteis, he comvertido este One-shot en un Two-shot, pero solo porque mientras leia los comentarios se me ocurrio otra continuacion graciosa de la noche de Bella y Alice despues del segundo mensaje de Edward.

Espero no defraudarlos :)

* * *

><p>-¡Tienes que leer esto!<p>

Me tendió el movil y leí lo que habia allí escrito.

_Soy yo , otra vez... pero no podia guardar lo que te voy a decir._

_Debo advertirte que, como sabes, escuché todo lo que dijeron, pero no vi nada..._

_y con NADA me refiero a esa parte en la que dijiste que me enseñarias ciertas partes de tu anatomia_

_antes de decir que me querías, la verdad es que no me lo creí, pero el grito de Alice me dijo lo contrario._

_Ahora te dejo, porque tengo que darle las gracias a Jasper por haber instalado un programa espía en mi ordenador..._

_Te amo._

_Edward_

Noté como mi rostro iba perdiendo el color, respiraba con dificultad... volvía a ver todo rojo.

-Be-Bellita, ¿en que estas pensando?- la voz de Alice se oía lejana... _Exagerada... _¡Vete a la mi...!

-¿Que qué me pasa?- una risa histerica abandono mis labios, Alice tenia el semblante desfigurado por el miedo-¡¿Que qué me pasa? ¡Nada! Solo que el chico al que amo verá como le enseñé descaradamente las tetas por WebCam, pero...¿Que me puede pasar? Si no es malo que ahora el piense que soy una buscona... No me pasa nada.

-Vale... tenemos que hacer algo, tal vez si llamo a Jasper y le convenzco para que desinstale el programa el historial se borrará- Alice marcó el telefono de Jasper en su movil y esperó- no me lo coje, debe de estar muy dormido.

-¡Piensa, Alice, piensa! Utiliza esa mente de brillante y malvada que te concedieron y piensa algo para borrar ese maldito historial- dijo muerta de los nervios. _Se te nota, te has comido el esmalte de uñas_. ¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer en estos momentos querida Conciencia?._ La verdad es que no, ademas, me encanta ver como tus pensamientos de enredan hasta ser indescifrables_. Que pena que no pase lo mismo contigo...

-¡Ya lo tengo! Soy genialmete extraordinaria- agarré a Alice fuertemente de las piernas, abrazandolas.

-¡Gracias, gracias, gracias!

-Es facil, solo tenemos que colarnos en su casa,coger el ordenador y borrar el historial.

Silencio.

-¿Se te ocurre algo mejor?- pregunto molesta, mirando mi cara de '' tu te has inyectado Fairy en vena''.

-No

-¡Pues en marcha! Entramos en el plan ''Borrar historial antes de que Edward vea como las tetas de Bella saludan a la camara''- puso una pose que me invitaba a gritar ''Yes, we can!''

No se de donde lo sacó, pero en otra media hora estabamos vestidas de negro de arriba a abajo, al estilo espía, incluso teniamos pintadas dos rayas en las mejillas.

Nos montamos en el coche de Alice y llegamos silenciosamente a la casa de Edward. Justo en medio del bosque. Aparcamos unos metros mas alejadas, por si podían escuchar el motor del coche y descubrir nuestro maquiavelico plan. _Oh si, que malota eres. _Estoy tan cansada de mandarte callar, que ya no lo haré. _Mejor. _Pues vale...

-Este es el plan, entramos por la puerta con la llave que Jasper me dio el verano pasado, subimos hacia la habitacion de Jasper y le pedimos que nos ayude con nuestro plan, él se encargará de llamar a Edward a su habitacion para que nosotras podamos entrar y borrar el historial. Es facil- acabó, su mirada fija en la casa.

-Querida amiga, tú has visto muchas pelis de espionaje.

-Por eso soy toda una esperta. Ahora, comenzamos en el plan '' Borrar historial antes de que Edward vea como las tetas de Bella saludan a la camara''.

-Vaya nombre para un plan- susurré.

-¿Se te ocurre alguno mejor?

Fruncí los labios y dije entre dientes.

-Si, ''Borrar historial del ordenador de Edward''- la sonreí con suficiencia.

-No mola para un nombre de un plan, el mio es mas guay y con mas estilo.

No me dejó replicar ya que salio escopetada del coche, suspiré, Alice no cambiaría nunca.

Ya en frente de la enorme mansion, Alice sacó de su escote una llave diminuta y abrió la puerta lentamente. Las luces estaban apagadas por lo que entramos facilmente, las escaleras fueron mas dificiles pero gracias a que Alice me agarraba de un costado, no me caí redonda y asi no destapar nuestra fechoría.

Avanzamos por el pasillo de puntillas, intentado no hacer el mas minimo ruido cuando unos ruidos nos llamaron la atención, venian del cuarto de Esme y Carlisle, los padre de Jasper y Edward.

-Mmmm... Esme, como lo mueves.

-Lo sé, cariño. Soy toda una esperta

Alice y yo paramos en seco, pude ver en sus ojos los mismos pensamienrtos que rondaban por mi mente. No volvería a ver a Esme ni a Carlisle de la misma forma... tan paternales, tan puros, tan correctos, tan...

-Asi que has estado practicando en mi ausencia.

-Si, pero es realmente dificil hacerlo yo sola, sin tus advertencias no se cuando lo hago bien.

-Tranquila Esme querida... lo haces perfectamente... la forma en la que mueves el mando de la Wii es perfecta.

-¡Jugemos ahora al Tennis! ¡Porfavor!

Un suspiro abandono nuestros cuerpos y proseguimos con nuestro plan, pero una mirada de Alice me dijo que nunca olvidaría esto. _Yo tampoco..._

Me condujo hasta la habitacion de Jasper, la cual abrio sin reparo alguno, empujandome al interior.

-¿Jazzy? ¿Estas despierto?- susurró Alice, cerró la puerta delicadamente y encendio la luz.

Una carcajada contenida amenazo con salir de mis labios, la imagen frente a mi era irreal pero a la vez muy divertida y bochornosa, para Jasper claro está. Él, que simpre demostró ser un macho en todos los sentidos, al que le encantaba hablar sobre Historia, preferiblemente guerras antiguas... ese era Jasper, y la misma persona que estaba profundamente dormida con un muñeco colosal...

De Bob Esponja.

-!Ooh! ¿No esta para comerselo?- murmuró Alice, su rostro estaba decorado con una tierna sonrisa.

-Paso palabra.

-Agua fiestas- frunció los labios y entrecerró los ojos.

-El plan Alice, concentrate.

Asintió y se acerco al Bello Durmiente, le sacudio un par de veces por el hombre susurrandole palabras amorosas al oído.

-No mama... despiertame cuando empiece Bob Esponja- murmuró Jasper abrazandose fuertemente al muñeco.

-¡Que te despiertes Jasper!- gritó finalmente Alice, me avalancé sobre ella y la tapé la boca con una mano.

-¡Sshh! No grites.

Jaspes se removio en la cama, finalmente abrió los ojos y enfocó la vista en nosotras.

-¿Alice, Bella?

-¿Jasper?- dije.

Me miró confundido.

-Normalmente en mis sueños solo esta Alice, por lo que puedo deducir que no es un sueño.

-Exacto ,amor. Necesitamos tu ayuda.

Alice le contó sobre nuestra conversacion con Edward, sin omitir nada, y con sus palabras textuales '' Bella se sacó el camison entero y tan ancha le enseño los pechos a la camara, parecia una estrella porno'', rodé los ojos ante eso, pero no me parecia que tuvieramos tiempo de discutir, Edward podría ver el vidio de un momento a otr...

¡NO!

-¡MIERDA!

-Bella ¿Que pasa?- preguntó Alice, preocupada.

-¿Y si ya lo ha visto? ¿Y si estamos aqui para nada? ¿Y si me ha mandado otro mensaje en el que dice que ya no me quiere porque le parezco un golfa? Me he olvidado el telefono en casa, por lo que no puedo saberlo. ¡Mierda, mierda y mas mierda!

Me tapé la cara con las manos, cubriendo mi vergüenza bañada en largrimas.

-Esperad.

Jasper se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia su ordenador, lo encendio y empezó a trabajar a gran velocidad sobre el.

-No lo ha visto, se ha olvidado de la contraseña que le di para acceder.

-¿Como lo sabes?- pregunté, un poco esperanzada.

-El programa espía que le intalé tambien esta conectado a mi ordenador, por lo que veo todas las conversaciones, sitos que visita y operaciones que hace con el ordenador- se dio la vuelta y nos sonrio- lamemoslo X.

-Ese es mi hombre- susurró Alice con orgullo.

-Y ese su muñeco gigante de Bob Esponja- reí y señalé la cama.

Ni siquiera me miró, estaba demasiado ocupada elogiando el trabajo de su Jazzy.

Le conté a Jasper su parte en el plan ''Borrar historial antes de que Edward vea como las tetas de Bella saludan a la camara''._ Se te a pegado el nombre. _No lo admitiré en alto...

Alice y yo nos escondimos en la habitacion de invitados, justo en frente de la de Edward, a esperar a que Jasper se lo llevara a su habitacion. Vimos como entró sin llamar y le dijo unas cuantas palabras a Edward desde la puerta, por lo que supusimos que estaba despierto. Minutos después les vimos a los dos salir hacia la habitacion de Jasper.

-Es nuestro turno- susurró Alice.

Entramos a la habitacion cuando la puerta de Jasper se cerró. No nos costó mucho encontrar el portail, lo cogí y lo abrí, dandole a la tecla de encender.

*Escribir contraseña*

Mierda._ Deja ya de decir mierda, tu cabeza parece un basurero_. Touché.

-Espera... creo que se cual es, prueba con 1309B- dijo Alice, la miré extrañada pero la hice caso.

*Contraseña admitida*

-¿Como lo sabias, Alice?- pregunté, entrecerrando los ojos.

-Facil, es tu cumpleaños y tu inicial, me enorgullece haber acertado a la primera- sonrió con suficiencia y señalo el ordenador- vamos, haz lo que te dijo Jasper y busca el programa del historial.

Seguí las indicaciones que me dio Jasper y finalmente encontre el historial, tambien pedía contraseña.

-No se cual es esta contraseña- dije, frustrada.

-Yo si, pon VaqueritoSureño.

Tecleé la contraseña y dio valido.

-No quiero saberlo- sentencié.

Borré todo lo relacionado con la conversacion de aquella tarde y cerré el ordenador, volviendolo a colocar en su sitio.

-¡El plan ''Borrar historial antes de que Edward vea como las tetas de Bella saludan a la camara'' superado con exito!- dijo Alice y alzó la mano para que la chocara.

Antes de siquiera rozar su mano escuchamos pasos en el pasillo.

-¡No, Jasper! ¿Como se te ocurre pedirme que te lleve a la reunion mundial de Fans de Bob Esponja? ¡Ni loco yo me dejo ver por ahí! Sabes perfectamente que yo prefiero con diferencia a Phineas y Ferb, y son grandes rivales-la voz de Edward acercandose nos alertó. ¡Perfecto! Ahora no solo pensatía que soy una zorra, sino que tambien soy una violadora de intimidad.

-¡Por la ventana!- dijo Alice y rapidamente me empujó por el gran ventanal que había en la habitación. Me asusté, no queria morir- Tranquila, solo es un metro y medio, yo lo escalo cuando vengo a escondidas a ver a Jasper.

Cerré los ojos y salte junto con Alice justo cuando la puerta empezaba a abrirse.

-¿Has escuchado eso, Jasper? Creo que viene de fuera...

-¡No! Seguramente sea una simple ardilla... ¡Por favor Edward, llévame!

Cuando creímos que no había peligro, corrimos hacia el coche de vuelta a casa. Me caí en la carrera y solté un debil quejido pero rápido me levante y seguimos. Ya allí, con ropa y todo, nos tiramos a la cama y soltamos un suspiro.

-Lo conseguimos, sin que se enterase de nada- susurré y solté una debil risita.

*Mensaje, mensaje, tienes un mensajiiito*

El movil brillaba en la mesilla de noche, lo alcancé con una mano y leí el mensaje:

_Amada mía, si querías entra a mi habitacion __solo tenías que pedirlo._

_Por cierto, espero que no te hayas hecho daño corriendo como una_

_descosida por el bosque, ¿como iba a pensar que no reconozco tu voz?_

_Te amo y me encanta que visites mi habitacion de noche... _

_pero preferiría que fuera conmigo presente._

_Edward._

_PD: ¿Sabes como pudieron borrarse los historiales de nuestra conversacion? Como estuviste aqui... alomejor habias visto algo... porque yo no he visto NADA... me debes un vidio, recuerda._

Y tan tranquila que me quedé al responderle:

_Cariño, esque que me vieras por video... no me convencía, prefiero_

_que veas esas partes de mi anatomia en persona._

_Te amo, y la proxima vez que visite tu habitacion... bueno, espero que tu estes para enseñarmela a fondo._

_Bella._

En cuando le di a la tecla de enviar, pensé. Oh Dios... que había hecho.

* * *

><p>Todo lo que tenía que decir lo dije arriba, ahora solo quedan sus opiniones :)<p>

Besoss

Fille Vampire Cullen


	3. Pidiendole consejo a Conciencia

Hola de nuevo... sabeis? sois malooos! jajaj no, es broomaa, pero esque con todos esos comentarios pidiendo que siga... pues como que no pude resistiirme! y esque me sentí mal, porque yo tambien odio que alguna historia que lea solo sea un one-shot o un two-shot y no dejen continuacion... les advierto que la seguiré, nose cuantos capitulos ni nada por el estilo, incluso dejare cada final del capitolo cerrado por si acaso no se me ocurre otro... os pido que seais buenoos y valoreis mi esfuerzoo ya que esto estaba pensado como un one-shot :)

Pues nada, aver que os parece

* * *

><p>Y tan tranquila que me quedé al responderle:<p>

_Cariño, esque que me vieras por video... no me convencía, prefiero_

_que veas esas partes de mi anatomia en persona._

_Te amo, y la proxima vez que visite tu habitacion... bueno, espero que tu estes para enseñarmela a fondo._

_Bella._

En cuando le di a la tecla de enviar, pensé. Oh Dios... que había hecho.

_**Al día siguiente**_

-Vaya... que ironía de la vida- murmuró Alice, aparcando frente al café en el que me había citado con Edward.

Solté un gemido de frustracion. _¡Este chico si que tiene sentido del humor!. _¿No me digas? Porque yo no le veo lo gracioso a que nuestra primera cita sea... en un Ciber-Cafe.

-No, es una ironía Made In Edward... Alice, creo que no puedo hacerlo, después del mensaje que le envié ayer no tengo valor para mirarle a la cara- suspiré y enterré el rostro en mis manos.

-No creo que se haya molestado, mas bien seguro que le pusistes un poco cachondo, tal vez mucho. Jasper me a contado que refiriendose a ti es un poco ''¡Viva la perversion!'', asi que colocate bien el escote y subete un poco la falda, alomejor esta noche no te la pasas pintandote las uñas.

-Alice... si me subo un poco mas la falda parecerá una camiseta y si me bajo un poquitin mas el escote... se me verá el ombligo- afirmé, fulminando con la mirada al pequeño vestido rojo cereza en el que Alice me habia embutido.

-Tienes razón, y me encanta. Ahora bajate del coche y comete a Edward con patatas, llamame luego y cuantame los detalles morbosos. ¡Te quiero!- farfulló rapidamente ,echandome a empujones del coche.

-¿Y porqué tanta prisa? Faltan diez minutos para las cinco.

-Esque Jasper me ha llamado para que le acompañe a una reunion de Fans de Bob Esponja y empieza en media hora, ¡Y todavia no me he disfrazado! Ya veras cuando vea como una sexy Arenita va a buscarle a su casa, se quedará muerto- cuando vio que ya estaba fuera del coche cerró la puerta y bajó la ventanilla- recuerda Bella, ¡Cometelo!

Y sin mas arrancó y me dejó allí, a la interperie... _Bella, vamos a tener que hablar seriamente sobre tu problema de sobre exageración. _Conciencia, ahora no estoy para escuchar tus pajas mentales ¡Estoy a punto de morirme muerta!._ Lo que yo te decia._

Llené mis pulmones de aire y lo retuve, soltandolo unos segundos despues.

-Esta bien, Bella. Ahora vas a entrar ahí y vas a convencer a Edward de que tu eres la mujer de sus sueños ¡Que mas da que te le ofrecieras en bandeja por un mensaje y quedases como una suelta!

Un ancianito que paso por delante de mi escucho lo que me decia a mi misma y me miró, sus ojos me fulminaron y murmuró ''La juventud de hoy en día no respeta el celibato hasta el matrimonio ¡Donde vamos a llegar! Dentro de poco harán peliculas sobre el coito marital'' preferí quedarme callada y entrar como alma que lleva el diablo al Ciber-Cafe.

El ambiente tenía un suave olor dulce y caliente, por lo que me quité la chaqueta que llevaba y la colgué en un perchero. Cual fue mi nerviosismo al ver que justamente al lado descansaba la chaqueta de Edward, me acerqué a ella y la olí por encima. Efectivamente, olía a lavanda y miel.

-No mireis.

Me giré hacia aquella voz femenina y el alma se me calló a los pies de pura vergüenza, dos niños gemelos a unos escasos metros de mí miraban como esnifaba, literalmente, el olor de la chaqueta de Edward.

¡¿Pero que pasa?¡¿Hoy tiene todo el mundo la vista fija en mi?

Me alejé rapidamente con la vista baja, notando la mirada acusatoria de la madre a mi espalda.

Encontré a Edward sentado en un sillon algo alejado, me acerqué despacio intentando no hacer ruido. Me quede quieta a su espalda sopesando la idea de irme corriendo y poner alguna escusa por no haber ''aparecido''. _¡Miedica! Dejame a mi, ya veras como le pongo firme._ Tú eres yo, asique no creo que lo hagas mejor. _¿Que no? Ya veras._

-¡Hola Edward!- medio grité haciendo que el susodicho se diera media vuelta sobresaltado, me sonrió- Wao, echaba de menos tu sonrisa, por Cam no se veía tan perfecta- ¿Yo dije eso?. _No mema, lo dije yo, solo dejate llevar. _Triste, pero iba a dejar hacer a mi Conciencia.

-Tu estas perfecta en persona y por Cam-susurró, y digo susurró porque se habia acercado lo suficiente como para que una persona a medio metro no le oyera.

Mis piernas se hicieron gelatina, perdí el contro de Conciencia y volví a ser la Bella callada y vergonzosa.

-Esto... yo... porque n-no...- busqué en mi cabeza algo coherente que decir mientra Edward acercaba mas sus labios a los mios. ¿De verdad siempre ha tenido los ojos tan verdes? En ese momento decidí hacerme protectora de la naturaleza, lo verde me fascinaba- ¿pedimos un café?

_Un cafe...¡¿Un cafe?. _¡Lo siento, vale! Estaba bajo presion. _Anda, anda ¡Dejame a mi!_

-Como quieras, amor- dijo él, inmediatamente quise enmendar mi error y saltar a sus brazos... pero todavia notaba la mirada de la madre de los gemelos en mi.

Pidió cafe para los dos y me preguntó si quería compartir un pastelito con él, antes de cometer otro error del que me arrepentiría... lo admitiré, pedi consejo a Conciencia. _¡Di que si, idiota! Alomejor se te prenta la ocasion de otro beso y esta vez no puedes fallar._

-Encantada- sonreí, pude ver con orgullo como Edward se quedo prendado de mi sonrisa por un momento, sacudió la cabeza y se volteó al camarero.

-Un pastelito de cereza- remarcó la palabra ''cereza'' mirando mi vestido, me mordí el labio inferior ¡Que calor!- y una cuchara, por favor.

¡Una cuchara! Vamos Bella, respira, él quiere compartir su cuchara contigo, no es para tanto. _¿Hablandote a ti misma?._ ¿No hago lo mismo contigo?. _Touché._

-Bueno, Bella, tu me dijiste todo lo que sentias ayer, pero yo no tuve la ocasion, ahora me toca a mi ¿no?. Asique... Te amo con el impetú del viento, tambien quiero casarme contigo, solo espera a que te compre un anillo. Sobre los hijos... mientras que a dos de ellos les llamemos Phineas y Ferb, no tengo reparo alguno en que elijas los demas nombres. Ayer por la noche compre una mansion por internet en las Bahamas, espero que no te importe que alguna noche te haga mía en la playa, porque si, tiene playa privada. Yo tambien quiero estar toda mi vida, es más, toda mi existencia a tu lado. Sé que eres mi mujer ideal, mi media naranja, el Yin de mi Yan, mi alma gemela, mi otra mitad y todas las cursilerias que te denominen. ¡Te amo Bella Swan y nada podría cambiar eso!

En medio de la declaracion cogió mi mano y la beso, literalmente me derretí. Sus ojos me miraban con tal adoración que no dudé un segundo para lanzarme a sus labios entreabiertos. Nuestras lenguas jugaban inquietas y solté un gemido reprimido, escuchando a mis espaldas como la madre de los gemelos ahogaba un grito.

Nos separamos por falta de aire y nuestras frentes se encontraron. Se empezó a reir.

-Ahora declarate-susurró.

-¿Otra vez? No tengo problema alguno, pero ¿Por que?

-Dijiste que antes de declararte me enseñarias... bueno, un pecho. Eso lo estas haciendo ahora, asique declarate.

Baje rapidamente la mirada hacia el vestido, y allí estaba, riendose de mi. En medio de tanta emocion y algun que otro movimiento brusco el vestido de palabra de honor que la maldita de la enana duendecillo me había obligado a vestir se había deslizado por mi cuerpo... dejando a la vista gran parte de mi pecho izquierdo.

-¡Mama! ¡Esos chicos estan jugando a lo que tu y el jardinero jugais !- gritó uno de los gemelos. Mientras que me subía el vestino no pude evitar soltar una carcajada monumental, la cara de la madre de los gemelos era impagable. Farfullaba cosas sin sentido hacia ,por lo que pude adivinar, era su marido.

Edward reía sobre mi hombro mientras yo me dedicaba a mirar ''acusatoriamente'' a la mujer.

-Al final no eres tan santa ¿Eh?- me dedicó una mirada envenenada, agarró a sus hijos y se fué.

-Todavia estoy esperando-musitó Edward, sustitullendo su mejilla por sus labios._ ¡Te estas poniedo verraca!. _NOS estamos poniendo verracas.

-Te amo.

-Lo sé

Le miré, alzando una ceja.

-Pero yo te amo mas- declaró.¡Ohh! Es tan tierno... _¡Ohh! Y tiene un trasero. _Lo sé, por cierto... gracias Conciancia, tu perversión nos ha salvado._ ¡Viva la perversion!_

* * *

><p>Se que este capitulo no hace mucha gracia, pero os lo voy a compensar con otro que ya tengo en mente! por cierto, no se si habra lemmon ya que al principio puse la historia con Rated T y aunque se que se puede cambiar... no soy muy buena haciendo lemmons... sorry! pero lo pensaré, lo prometo :)<p>

Besoos

Fille Vampire Cullen


	4. Perry el Ornitorrinco

E de advertirles que este capitulo contiene lemmon ¡SI! al final sucumbí a vuestros pedidos ya que si los lectores no estan contentos no hay lectores, y si no hay lectores, el fic no tiene futuro. He cambiado el Rated a Rated M... solo espero que a todos lo que les guste el fic, el lemmon sea de su agrado o por lo menos lo soporte... no me gutaría incomodar a alguien de mente fragil :)

Sin mas demora, con todo mi cariño:

* * *

><p>Le miré, alzando una ceja.<p>

-Pero yo te amo mas- declaró.¡Ohh! Es tan tierno... _¡Ohh! Y tiene un trasero. _Lo sé, por cierto... gracias Conciencia, tu perversión nos ha salvado._ ¡Viva la perversion!_

**Un mes después.**

Corría locamente por los pasillos del instituto, intentaba por todos los medios que los libros que llevaba entre mis brazos no cayeran al suelo, mas que nada por si me caía yo ,ellos harían de almohada. _Y claro, unos duros libros son mas blandos que el suelo. _Dejame a mi y a mis libros en paz, ¿vale, Conciencia? Ya tengo bastante con intentar no atentar contra la vida de alguien.

Llegue a mi destino, la taquilla. Solté un suspiró al meter los libros y la mochila en ella, mi espalda parecia una tabla de planchar. Sin previo aviso, unas manos majestuosas empezaron a masajear mis hombros.

-¿No has dormido bien?- la gentil voz de Edward acaricio mi oído derecho, besó mi coronilla.

-No, los gritos de Rosalie no eran una cancion de cuna.

Edward rió suavemente, mi espalda estaba empezando a calmarse.

-Deberias hablar con Emmet, tu hermano es un hermano comprensivo- sigirió, le mire por encima del hombro arqueando una ceja- tienes razón, pero seguro que Alice estaría encantada de tenerte con ella mas de una noche.

-Con Alice dormiría menos que con mi hermano y mi cuñada, creo que me voy a ir a dormir al jardín- declaré._ Ni loca, ¿tu sabes la de mosquitos que desan que eso pase? Si Edward te ve cubierta de picaduras... te tocará menos de lo que hace ahora._

Lo que decía Conciencia era verdad, Edward y yo no habiamos pasado de unos cuantos besos y algun que otro roce descarado. A los ojos de otras personas se veía mucha intimidad entre nosotros, él cada vez que andabamos el uno junto al otro acababa con su mano acariciando mi trasero y yo mas de una vez sucumbía ante los escantos de su musculoso cuello y me lanzaba estubiesemos donde estubiesemos. Era algo normal entre nosotros.

Pero... nada mas, tampoco esque me haya parado mucho a pensarlo, y hoy no iba a ser el dia de hacerlo.

-Te invitaría a dormir conmigo, pero...

-¡BELLY-BELLS, EDDIE-ED!

La voz de Alice cortó lo que Edward me iba a decir. La pequeña duende arrastraba a Jasper entre la multitud de estudiantes hacia nosotros, detras de ellos andaban mi gran hermano y Rosalie.

-¡Dime, Ally-Al!- la voz chillona que Edward entonó hizo que soltará una debil carcajada.

-Uy Eddie, tanta falta de sexo hace que tu voz suene afeminada- dijo Alice, el semblante de Edward cayó y yo abrí la boca sin saber que decir. Ninguno de nuestros amigos decia nunca nada referente a eso.

-Bella cierra la boca, no te vaya a entrar algo, seguro que Edward se pondría celoso- manifestó Rosalie, como si estuviera hablando del tiempo.

¿Pero qué...?

-Venga vamos a comer, hoy hay carne segun he oído. ¡Edward, hoy comes carne! No te sientas mal Bella, seguro que Edward no la disfrutará tanto si no eres tu- dijo Emmet mirandome, sonrió inocentemente.

Edward y yo nos quedamos parados en medio del pasillo, sin saber que hacer o decir mientras nuestros amigos desaparecian por la puerta de la cafetería.

-QUE-A-SIDO-ESO-murmuré.

-No le des mas vueltas- sugirió Edward, aunque no sabía si se intentaba convencer a él o a mi.

Sacudí la cabeza y caminé hacia la cafeteria con Edward a mi lado, estaba bastante vacía por lo que encontramos bien a nuestros amigos. Intenté no sospechar cuando los ví cuchicheando los unos con los otros. Me senté a un lado de Rosalie y apoyé la cabeza en su hombro, la deslumbrante novia de mi hermano tambien era mi otra mejor amiga ¡Quien los había presentado sino yo! Seguro que Emmet no se hubiera atrevido a hablar con ella si no fuera por mi.

Y él me lo pagaba así:

-Bella no te pegues mucho a mi Rose, no vaya a ser que el celibato se la pegue a ella también- dijo mi queridisimo hermano, notase el sarcasmo, con una mueca horrorizada en el rostro.

-¡Emmet!-gritó Rose con cara espantada- no digas eso, cada uno hace con su vida amorosa lo que quiere- me abracé mas a mi amiga en señal de agradecimiento- no todas tienen la suerte de tener un semental por novio.

Me giré rapidamente al oír a Edward escupir lo que estaba bebiendo, su rostro era un poema, miraba la mesa fijamente.

-Por todos los capitulos de Phineas y Ferb...-murmuró bajito, cerró los ojos y se cogió del puente de la nariz. Cinco minutos después, ante la mirada espectante de todos, abrió los ojos y sonrió- voy a por algo de comer.

Se levantó y camino hacia el mostrador.

-¡Edward, no cojas carne, que Bella se provoca!- gritó Alice, a lo que varia personar rieron.

Cogí impulso y la metí un buen golpe en la cabeza.

-¡Alice Brandon no me puedo creer lo que has hecho!

-¡Ay! Bella solo estaba tratando de salvar tu inocencia- se escusó y me sonrió.

Grité fuerte, ahora si SABÍA que estaban intentando avergonzarnos a Edward y a mi. _Espera Bellita, tu tienes armas suficientes para hacerlos cayar..._ Conciencia, te amo.

-Estra bien Alice, lo comprendo- la sonreí, ella solo me miró desconcertada- no ha sido culpa tuya, seguro lo hiciste sin pensar.

-¡Claro Bella! Tu si que me entiendes- la pequeña duende se abrazó a mi cuello con una sonrisa de victoria en el rostro.

-Igual que esa vez que vendiste la pulsera que Jasper te regalo por tu cumpleaños, esa de oro con un rubí en el dije- susurré tiernamente mientras la notaba tensarse a mi lado- seguro que esa vez también lo hiciste sin pensar.

3...2...1...¡Bingo!

-¡Alice Cullen! ¡¿Vendiste la pulsera de mi madre?- gritó Jasper con los ojos fuera de sí, incluso se levanto de su asiento.

-¡Lo siento Jazzy! ¡Pero la tienda de Victoria Secrets vendía su ultima colección de estampados salvajes y mi papá me había cancelado la tarjeta de credito!- Alice también se levantó e intentaba con su carita de corderito degollado hacer que Jasper la entendiera-¡Luego no te quejaste cuendo te enseñé mis nuevos conjuntos! Es más, seguro que te gustaban mas que esa pulsera pasada de moda.

La cara de Jasper pasaba de blanca a morada, de morada a azul, de azul otra vez todavía mas blanca y de más blanca a roja.

-Alice...

-Jazzy, no te alteres, tengo a unos investigadores intentando recuperarla... solo será cuestion de tiempo.

Miraba de rostro en rostro como si de un partido de tenis se tratara, para eso Edward ya había llegado con tan solo una manzana en la mano. Se la arrebaté y la di un mordisco, él rió.

-No he cogido carne para que no te provocaras, y tu me provocas a mi mordiendo de esa manera la manzana- mi perfecto novio nego indignadamente con la cabeza- muy mal Bella, voy a tener que castigarte.

-¿Y que la harás? ¿La dejaras sin manzana?- la voz de mi hermano nos sacó a ambos de nuestra burbuja.

Y ahí iba mi segundo ataque.

-Menos mal que sería solo eso y no me obligaría a vestirme de chico... eso sería copiar a Rosalie ¿no, hermano?- articulé con una sonrisa vengativa- nunca pensé que mi varonil, masculino, macho hiberico hermano le haría un pase de modelos a su novia con ropa... un tanto femenina.

Rosalie se tensó a mi lado y me miró friamente. La sonreí y apoyé mi cabeza en un puño.

-No... no... ¡ROSALIE HALE! ¡Como has podido contarle eso a alguien! Me dijiste que eso solo quedaba entre tu y yo...- murmuró Emmet entre dientes antes de levantarse teatralmente y salir corriendo de la cafetería.

Antes de que saliera por la puerta grité:

-¡No te preocupes hermano! ¡Sueguro que habrá mas sementales afeminados en el mundo!

En algun momento de la comida Alice y Jasper tambien desaparecieron, en la mesa solo estabamos Edward, yo y mi sed de venganza calmada.

**Ese mismo día, por la tarde.**

-¿Tu crees que fui demasiado mala con los chicos?- ahora tumbada en la cama de Edward y con su pecho como almohada... me empezaban a comer los remordimientos.

-Tanto como lo fueron ellos contigo, mi amor no te culpes, si ellos no hubieran empezado tú no tendrías que haberte defendido- besó mi cabeza y acarició mi cintura.

Por un momento... deje volar mis pensamientos hacia los comentarios de mis mejores amigos... y tuve que admitir que tenían razos. Por mucho que intentara convencerme de que no me importaba no llegar a ese punto con Edward ¡Por Dios me estaba muriendo por la frustración sexual! Cada vez que tocaba mi trasero me encendía mas que unos fuegos artificiales en un volcan, y cuando me tiraba a su cuello lo unico que buscaba era arancarle la ropa a mordiscos.

Era una reprimida sexual. Y eso iba a cambiar.

Moví mi cabeza de tal forma que tenía el rostro pegado al cuello de mi amado, empezé a besarle despacio por toda la extensión de su mandibula y cuello. El muy capullo empezó a ronronear. Mis besos fueron subiendo de intensidad hasta que me vi subida sobre su cintura y lamiendo descaradamente la porcion de pecho que su camisa no cubria.

-Be-Bella- tartamudeó, empecé a desabotonar su camisa-¿Que estas habiendo? ¿No será por lo que dijeron los chicos?

-Eso solo me abrió los ojos, Edward te deseo desde hace mucho tiempo... y no creo aguantar mas- miré sus ojos, oscurecidos por el deseo.

Se quedo callado duranto unos segundos eternos.

-Era todo lo que necesitaba saber.

Sentí sus manos en mi espalda, bajando hasta encontrar el final de mi camiseta. La levantó, pasando sus manos por debajo, tocando mi espalda desnuda. Sus caricias mandaban choques eléctricos a cada parte de mi piel a la que llegaban. Subió un poco más, llevando la camiseta consigo mientras lo hacía. Levanté los brazos para que pudiera sacarla.

-Edward...

Nos cambió de posiciones, él ahora encima de mi. Gemí sonoramente al sentir la dureza de sus pantalones contra mi intimidad. Deslicé su camisa por los hombros y la tiré a algun lado de la habitación, agarré su cabello y pegué mas su boca contra mi pecho, ahora desnudo.

-Eres tan hermosa Bella... tu cuerpo no se puede comparar a todos los capitulos de Phineas y Ferb del mundo- me reí debilmente, solo Edward diría eso en estos momentos.

De un momento a otro nuestra ropa ya había uñas se arrastraban sobre la tersa piel de su espalda. Lo apretaba a mí y le instaba a que continuar. Abracé su cintura con mis piernas y la friccion nos hizo gemir a los dos.

-Te amo Bella- fue lo que dijo antes de enterrarse en mi completamente.

_¡OH MY GOOD! ¡Que grande es!. _Conciencia, ahora necesito... ¡Que te largues!. _Querida hermana, eso te va a partir en dos._

-¡Hazlo!-grité.

-Ya te amo Bella, ya lo hago- me susurró debilmente, soltó un gemido que hizo que el placer se duplicara.

Muchas veces oí que la primera vez dolía, como simpre Bella Swan era la excepcion.

El ritmo que había comenzado lentamente, ahora se iba intensificando. Se volvía más salvaje y necesitado. Estaba segura que no aguantaría mucho más. Mis nudillos estaban blancos de lo fuerte que tenia agarrado su cabello. Mi cabeza golpeaba la almohada con cada estocada. Subía y subía, no sabía cuándo o como me bajaría de esa gran ola. No había tenido un orgasmo… continuaba en él.

Le sentí tensarse y minutos después se vino junto a mi. Y yo no podía ser mas feliz. Se dejó caer sobre mi pecho y apoyó una oreja contra mi corazón.

-Se te va a salir el corazón- susurró.

-Tan solo quiere ir con su dueño.

Me abrazó mas fuerte y cerré los ojos, besé su cabeza y cuando ví que la cordura volvía a mi cuerpo los abrí.

Y me sentí mal al hacerlo... no volvería a ver los dibujos de Phineas y Ferb mas junto a Edward, porque ya no vería al ornitorrinco de la misma manera.

El muñeco gigante de Perry el Ornitorrinco con el que Edward dormia cuando yo no estaba con él me miraba con sus ojos de cristal desde el otro lado de la habitación, en ellos se podía ver la profanación de la que habían sido testigos.

Cuando oímos a Alice y a Jasper entrar por la entrada nos vestimos rapidamente entre risas complices y besos inocentes. Ahora que lo habíamos probado, no creo que malgastaramos mas tardes con estudiar.

Cuando llegamos al salón Alice y Jasper se hacian arrumacos en el sillón, parecia que ya se habían reconciliado.

-¿Ya no estais enfadados?-pregunté.

-No, he recuperado la pulsera y le he prometido a Jazzy no volver a hacerlo- respondió Alice con una perfecta sonrisa, sin rencor.

-Y yo como el mandado y enamorado que soy, la he perdonado-dijo Jasper besando la sien de la duende.

-Alice...¿no estas enfadada?-pregunté despacio, asustada.

-Que va... si eso era lo que tenía que pasar para que Edward te desflorara, no me enfada- sonrió inocentemente mientras Edward a mi lado se tensaba.

-Como...como..

-Facil, tu pelo esta revuelto, la camisa de Edward sin abotonar y su cuello lleno de chupetones, ademas de que no lo has negado.

_Alice es Alice ,Isabella. _Tienes razón Conciencia... por cierto, ¿lo as pasado bien?._ Lo hubiera pasado mejor, y él también si me hubieras dejado al mando unas cuantas horas. _Pervertida. _Sosa_. ¡Calla!

-Bien, si no hay mas que hablar... veamos Phineas y Ferb- sentenció Edward.

Y como predije, la imagen de Perry el Ornitorrinco me hizo sonreir.

* * *

><p>Como dije y avisé, Lemmon desastroso y capitulo sin gracia, pero lo intenté :)<p>

Por cierto tengo un fic en mente, por si alguien conoce Operación Triunfo de eso irá el fic, y para los que no lo conocen es una especie de concurso de canto donde despues de un casting entran en una cademia los que mejor canten de los castings, y bueno luego hay ganadores y etc etc... si quereis sabes de que va leer el fic :)

Fille Vampire Cullen


End file.
